All for a piece of paper
by shellyturtlesguy
Summary: Itachi had his reasons, but was it what his sensi wanted. It didn't matter she was gone and soon he would be too. He would never admit that if he was older he would have rather been Naruto's father, but it was time that idiot of a husband his sensi had was of some use. Namikaze was one of many sins, and to protect his adopted brother, he had to make Naruto into a sinner...
1. The Plan of a Dieing Man, Chapter 1

**Arthor's note:**

 **This take place on the road to get Tsunde. I am happy to receieve reviews positive and Negative. Please no flaming. I am not going to bash but i will point out things I suspect in the cannon. I do not own Naruto or the charactors and do not earn any money for my fanfiction. Finally for my writing style, Karma is a bitch and I love to put Karma into my writing.**

Naruto was getting annoyed by Ero-sannin. He had just started training him on the rasengan, and now he was waiting for him to come back to the room in the end. He couldn't really call the old lech his teacher as it was sign a contract then summon the boss, or show him a technic and balloons with the words master it with these.

Naruto had no idea that his world would turn upside down in a few moments. He couldn't imagine what a simple tactic to win his loyality would do. He most certainly couldn't expect Itachi of all people to waken a wrath he burried deeply inside.

While Konoha had their hopes and dreams and a champion that would sacrifice all for them, they would never know that it was all going to be tooken away. Itachi knew that they needed a demon to fight the bujin. His plan was simple, and it would see Konoha twist in the wind. He knew Naruto would give up the demon as it had only done him harm, and if the fools in Konoha knew that power Naruto had if he hadn't had to jail the Nine-tails, they would fear the child for the right reasons.

No one in Konoha even realised the reason Itachi had been there. Sure the jonin had fought him, but they had not realised what he stole. If they knew that he had tooken the one thing that would turn there 'hero' or 'weapon' or whatever they called his adopted brother now against them, he was sure they would have sent every ambu to stop him. Now he had only to give it to his adopted brother and Konoha would bow.

Itachi had done unspeakable things for his adopted brother. He wanted to respect his sensi's wishes, but time was running out. He was dieing and thats all there was too it.

'Kushina-sensi, am i doing the right thing?' Itachi mused, but he knocked on the door anyway. He looked at this blonde adopted brother and handed him what could have been the death warrent of Konoha. He watched as his adopted brother read the document, and the look on Naruto's face said it all. Hell may hath no furry like a woman scorned, but Naruto was of the Namikaze.

'Namikaze meant one of many sins, and wrath was a sin.' Itachi mused as the boyhood melted off of his adopted brothers face. There is was, and it seemed all his adopted brother had left in him. Will he forgive them or will he destroy them... Either way, Itachi had made sure they would never take avantage of him again.


	2. A New Start and a Threat

Naruto was beside himself. In his hand, he held his birth certificate. He should be happy to have proof of his parents, but he couldn't get past the names on it. It wasn't some privite file has The Thrid Hokage had made him believe. The stamp showed it was in public records.

The more he thought about it the more angery he got. Sure, Rock hated his father, Minato Namikaze, but why would that matter when he was a ninja by the time he finally left the gate. His mother, Kushina Uzimaki, was feared and had more enemies and it wasn't all that long ago that Whirlpool fought Konoha, and now he wondered if it was over him. He had been given his mother's maiden name. 'Why?'

Minato was beloved by the village and no one would go against his mother. Yet, he had suffered so much abuse and wasn't allowed to play with other children. If they knew he was their son it wouldn't have happened. He tought about Konohamaru, and realised he would have had the whole village kissing his ass not kicking it. There would be many offers when he became a man that he would have to turn them down.

'Wait,' He thought. 'I am a man. If I am allowed to go out and die then I am a man.'

"They will pay!" Naruto growled out. "They hide my life, my blood, and the only thing I ever wanted from me. Today Naruto Uzimaki is dead, and they will learn to fear my real name. I will absorb their sins and use them against them. Now is the time for Naruto Namikaze!"

Kaseame was getting impatient. He reached out to take a hold of Naruto and for his simple mistake paid dearly. Naruto in his rage spun in place pulling a Kunai and sank it into Kaseame's heart. Once Kaseame fell, he took sharksfin and pronounced it as his own. Not finished with Kaseame yet he sealed is body in a scroll.

'Minato was good at rituals, and Kushina was a master at kenjutsu.' Naruto mused. 'He could see what he could do if he combined their ablities as his own. After all, he was their son and wasn't that what his legecy was. No, he was their son their ablities were his birth right.'

He had lived his life in Sasuke's shadow. He always wondered why everyone kissed up to the teme, but now, he would show them that no matter how great the Uchiha eye was he would prove it a mere cheat on the road of life.

"I am sorry, brother. You have had to suffer in silience protecting me. This is all i can do." Naruto eclaimed with tears running down his eyes, and those tears got worse as he ended Itachi's pain. The smile on his now dead brother's face tore Naruto's heart in two.

Naruto sealed away Itachi's body, and no sooner had he put it away, Sasuke came barreling around the corner. Naruto lept into the room to avoid the fire. There it was again. Sasuke had almost killed him again. Even if he reported it as he had many times before he wouldn't be punished, and they would punish Naruto for wild claims.

"No more!" Naruto yelled. He spun into action quickly. He summoned clones and beat the shit out of a stunned Sasuke.

Sasuke was so sure the councils had made it so Naruto couldn't touch him that he never imagined the attack. He couldn't even react as the thousand clones beat him near to death. His life was only saved by the fact that Naruto didn't want him dead yet. All of a sudden it clicked in his head, and he slamed a rasengan into the floor next to Sasake's head.

"I am letting you live to deliever a mesage. Tell the Council and the rest of Konoha, Naruto Namikaze knows and he will come for them when he is ready. Tell them that they must offer up Sakura Haruno to me to save their pitiful lives, and if she isn't a virgin and well trained in combat by the time I come for her only he children will remain alive!"

With is message given, Naruto turned and fled. He would not return until he had become what the village had denied him. If he couldn't have respect and love, he would have obeince through fear.

 **Author's Note:**

To those that are reading this, do not worry. I have no plans for Naruto to force anything on Sakura. Naruto's message was to get Sakura trained and to protect her. He does have a crush on her after all. Sorry for the sort chapters but i am not even sure that anyone will want to read my fic yet.

 **Standard bull:**

I do not own naruto and make no money on my fan-fiction. The Characters belong to the Naruto Universe and are held by there copyright holder.

 **Standard Egomania:**

Please review. I have never wrote a naruto story before. My old work is scattered around on various website for Harry Potter under the name Hedwigseyes.

 **Standard bull part 2:**

I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto. If i did i would be rich sigh, but i don't so i earn no money at all for Fan-fiction.


	3. A Meeting for Sakura to Remember

**Arthor's Notes:**

 **Let me begin with answering one anti-Naru/Saku. The only councils in Konoha are the ninja council and the Civilian Merchant Council. Secondly, you don't have to read let alone review a Naru/Saku story if the pairing bothers you...**

 **Moving on...If you don't like the fact Naruto wants to see Sakura trained and has realised that the ninja council has a fetish for the Sharingan, close this story and don't read.**

 **I do not, however, have a beta writer so any mistakes I make are fine in the reviews. I am putting up three chapters in quickly, but to those that actually like my work, please note I have a full time job and work on thirds so there will be no update schedule. Please enjoy my work for what it is.**

 **Standard bullshit:**

 **I do not own Naruto or it's characters, and I recieve no pay for my fan-fiction.**

 **Back in Konoha**

The ninja council were at a loss of what to do. Each had their own ideas, but i was clear no one would agree on them. Danzo wanted the weapon back in Konoha's control and if it meant sacrificing some clanless girl, he was all for it. The ones that payed more attention to the name of Naruto Namikaze wanted answers of why it was kept from them. In there talks about the situation there was only one thing they agreed on, and that was that Konoha was doomed if he learned how to use the Nine-tails.

Shikaku being the most level-headed sent word to Kakashi and was at least getting his opinion on why this boy believed Sakura's training was subpar. He had not enjoyed the response of the jonin. Who would allow a Jonin squad leader to focus his attention on only one member of the team.

Shikaku broke free of his thoughts and did a very unNara thing. He shouted for them to shut up. In an act of sheer anger, he slammed one of his Kunai into the table. Everyone soon turned to look at him.

"This is getting us nowhere! I, for one, want to focus on how this happened. Naruto has made claims that must be addressed if we hope to have a chance. Many nations would gladly take what Naruto knows and use it as an excuse to attack us. Rock is not stupid enough to turn away the son of Minato if he offers to join. Mist isn't likely to turn down the son of Kushina, our greatest swordswoman. Cloud only offered peace because they don't believe Minato is dead, and one word from his son that he is an orphan... Do you want them all back at our Gate." Shikaku had there attention now. Naruto was a threat they never saw coming.

"First, he claims that Sakura Haruno must be offered up to him trained and a virgin. I contacted his squad leader on this account of Sakura's training. He only offered me excuses and I too would have beat Sasuke Uhicha half to death if my son recieved no training over him. Secondly, Kakashi should be punished for his lack of ethics in training is team. Even if you hate Naruto. You can not say this Haruno girl deserved to be ignore by her sensei. Thirdly, we must now suppect every report of Kakashi's team and we have to wonder if Sasuke is at all useful to this village. We know Naruto has defeated a Jonin by the name of Mizuki without the help of his tenant, so it can be assumed he carried the team." Shikaku continued. "Fact or not things aren't adding up. Reports that say Sasuke is the strongest link of the team when only Naruto is battle tested. Sasuke's eyes are useful, but as Kakashi is living proof they can be put in a more battle tested and loyal ninja of Konoha. This means this boy is only good to revive the Uhicha clan. This in itself is suspect as the Sasuke's own admitted goals are to 'restore his clan' and 'kill a certain man'. I say again restore his clan not revive it."

Some of the more homophobic members of the clan leaders decided Sasuke was not allowed behind them. Others who believed they needed Sasuke had lost alot of ground. There were ways to store his seed and his eyes could go to someone they knew was loyal. Danzo, however shocked them all.

"Fine. Kill the Uhicha and take his eyes. If he is of no value other then parts, he is on his own. We have paid for his living for too long as is. Unless he proves that he is an asset, we will do no more for him, and should he leave this village for any reason other then missions he will automaticly a traitor. **NOW** , what do we do with our own weapon that could be turned against us." Danzo demanded.

"Why don't we get the facts straight from the meantioned girl." Suggested Inochi. He turned and gave a sad smile to his daughter Ino and her one time best friend, Sakura Haruno. He had brought his daughter this time to let her have a taste of council, and suggested that he bring Sakura since the meeting did have a big effect on her.

Sakura was crushed to say the least. She had heard from Inochi right before this meeting that Sasuke had all but tried to kill Naruto. Inochi having mind transfered into Sasukes mind since he was in no state to tell anyone what had happend. Naruto left to get what Konoha had denied him, but still made sure she would be trained. She had always saw him as an road block to sasuke and his confessions merely a way to win something over Sasuke. This event, however, proved Naruto was better then Sasuke and that he actually had feeling for him. The idea that Naruto would go against Konoha was a concept she couldn't deal with.

"Speak up girl!" Chozu bellowed. He wasn't the smartest man, but this girl might prove to tell him what he wanted to know. What he wanted to know most of all is how much damage this kid would make him fix, and if he would be alive to fix it.

"I don't think Naruto would hurt the village. His dream has always been to become Hokage and earn respect from the village. I am sad to say other then he loves ramen thats all I know about him. You aren't going to force me to be with him are you...I like Sasuke..." Sakura squeaked in front of the Clan leaders and high ranking officers that made up the Ninja Council.

"I will make myself clear. If that saves this village, I don't care if you are his sex toy. If he demands this village takes your beloved Sasuke's head. I will personally serve it up to him on a silver platter. " Danzo told her in no uncertain terms.

"Now, now. Naruto made no claims to wishing that. Relax Sakura Naruto only demanded you stay a virgin and get trained. I doubt he would become a traitor after he killed Mizuki to protect me. Danzo stop scaring my students." Iruki chimed in.

Sakura had forgotten as the current head of the academy Iruka was on the council. She was greatful for his words, but she had to wonder if Naruto would demand her. She didn't even know why Naruto would care for her...or was it revenge for how she treated him. It was clear Sasuke wouldn't protect her. Now, it was pretty clear that he couldn't if he wanted to.

A ninja ran into the council meeting and informed them that Naruto's birth certificate was gone, but they had more copies. He put down one of those copies and disappeared with Danzo's next words.

"WE ALREADY KNOW HIS BIRTH CERTIFICATE IS MISSING! HOW ELSE WOULD HE KNOW WHO HIS PARENTS ARE AND HIS REAL NAME!" Danzo his out almost making the others in the room deaf.

This didn't have an effect Danzo forsaw. Most of the Clan leaders jumped from there seats and demanded to know why this was hidden from them and who else knew. Others demanded Danzo's head for keeping this a secret. It took a few minutes for Shikaku to calm everyone down.

"This is a real problem. Many of you don't know this, but Hoshirama had a wife named Mita Uzumaki. Kushina is there daughter in marriage and that means Naruto that has been misstreated is a prince of this village." Shikaku sighed out. "What a drag."

Danzo went pale. It was well known that Danzo was a bastard of Hoshirama. He got up and fled before anyone might think to exacute him for harming one of the legitmate heirs to the senju clan.

Sakura just, for her part, fainted. She had turned down a prince, and the look in Ino's eyes said that she would never live that down. Her last thought before darkness claimed her was why Hokage when he could be king.

Out of fear or duty or simply liking Ino's old friend, Inochi rushed her to the hospital when he saw her collaspe. He left Ino with her and ran back. 'This is going to be a really long meeting.' He tought as he sighed.


End file.
